Encontro de Heróis
by NahSevciuc
Summary: 1º Lugar no desafio 'ShortFic - Encontro de Heróis'. A autora autorizou a postagem aqui no e no Facebook, a mesma não possui os direitos sobre os universos(personagens, locais, objetos, etc.) mencionados ou qualquer vínculo com os autores das histórias originais. Crossover de Harry Potter com Jogos Vorazes e Percy Jackson


Há momentos em que paramos para pensar no quanto as coisas são incríveis e quando algo acontece é porque tinha de acontecer.

- Hermione, isso está muito estranho, eu não me lembro da floresta proibida ser tão grande assim. - comentou Harry. Ele e sua melhor amiga estavam procurando testrálios para ajudar Hagrid em sua nova aula.  
- Você deveria parar de reclamar, nós estamos per... - sua fala foi interrompida por um farfalhar de asas seguido de cascos batendo ao chão. - Viu, achamos um, venha logo Harry.  
Várias árvores impediam a visão da origem do barulho, mas continuaram até ouvirem outras vozes. Harry logo pensou, "impossível, testrálios não falam e não tem tantas pessoas que podem vê-los aqui em Hogwarts".  
- Você está cansando muito rápido Blackjack, terei que te aposentar logo - houve um silêncio - pare de reclamar, é para o seu bem.  
Harry percebeu que a voz era masculina, mas não entendeu porque alguém daria o nome a um testrálio de 'Blackjack' e muito menos porque falaria com ele. Ao se aproximar, percebeu que não era um testrálio, e sim um cavalo alado, seu coração deu um salto, a pessoa que acompanhava o cavalo não era de Hogwarts, antes que pudesse falar algo, Luna se adiantou  
- Com licença, quem é você? - falou ela, Hermione não estava confiável, mas algo dizia que o conhecia de algum lugar. O garoto virou na direção da voz, assustado.  
- Hm, olá, meu nome é Percy, eu estava indo para o acampamento meio-sangue, mas minha carona aqui - ele deu tapinhas no cavalo - cansou  
- Entendo, eu posso lhe dar água - disse a morena o lembrando de onde o conhecia, Percy percebeu que ela tinha os olhos bem atentos, porém eram bondosos, e por mais que sua mãe lhe dizia que não devia confiar em pessoas estranhas, não conseguiu desconfiar de alguém que transmitia tanta inteligência.  
- Blackjack, vá com ela - dirigiu-se ao cavalo, que o obedeceu, seus olhos passaram para o garoto que estava ali parado o tempo todo calado - e você, quem é?  
- Harry... Harry Potter - respondeu, já esperando caras de espanto, exclamações, e a mesma pergunta sobre a cicatriz. Mas se surpreendeu quando Percy apenas balançou a cabeça cumprimentando, como se não importasse, depois desse ato começou a gostar um pouco mais daquele menino. Pensou em convidá-lo para ir a Hogwarts, lá poderiam ajudá-lo em ir para casa, Dumbledore provavelmente aceitaria ajudar, mas novamente algo o interrompeu.  
- Katniss não! - outra voz masculina, o que estava acontecendo ali? - Veja, eles não são um dos tributos, estão sem uniforme e não vi nem um deles nas entrevistas ou no desfile - um garoto loiro, forte, segurava o braço de uma garota com os cabelos amarrados em uma única trança, parecia forte também, e portava um arco-flecha muito bem manejado  
- O que fazem aqui? - ela dirigiu-se a Harry e Percy - são bestantes?  
- O que é bestante? - perguntou Percy  
- Seja lá o que significa, eu não sou um, sou bem humano - respondeu Harry  
- Mas o que fazem aqui? - Sua voz era de superioridade - estão nos jogos?  
- Em todos os anos, eu nunca vi serem adicionados tributos no meio dos jogos - comentou o garoto loiro.  
- De que jogos estão falando? - novamente, Percy perguntou - E o que são bestantes?  
- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas acho que não deveriam estar aqui - disse Harry - a propriedade de Hogwarts é limitada para professores, alunos e seus pais, pelo que eu saiba  
- Hogwarts? - Percy estava totalmente perdido - Olha, eu tenho déficit de atenção, poderiam ser mais específicos? Aliás, quem são vocês? - apontou para os últimos que chegaram  
- Meu nome é Peeta, ela é Katniss - respondeu o que se referia como Peeta - somos tributos dos Jogos Vorazes, estamos tentando fugir disso aqui, da capital, e de tudo o que nos persegue  
- a quanto tempo? - perguntou Harry  
- A muito tempo  
- e ainda não desistiram por quê? - Percy ainda estava confuso, mas também curioso  
- Você lutaria por quem você ama? Se sim, ai está a resposta, queremos ser livres, queremos poder expressar nossas opiniões sem medo de ser presos  
- Amor? Eu conheço muito disso, amor de mãe é o mais forte que existe vocês sabiam? - comentou Harry olhando para o horizonte - sincero. Amizade também, ela te da forças quando você mais precisa, quando se sente sozinho, aqueles que te amam vão estar lá...  
- E se você for se arriscar, - continuou Percy - eles não te impedirão, mas irão com você, para estar ao seu lado quando você precisar  
Hermione se aproximou do grupo que aumentou durante o tempo em que ela estava fora, logo percebera quem era quem, e percebeu também, pelas suas expressões, que não sabiam o que faziam ali  
- Vocês não estão entendendo nada não é? - Perguntou ela, todos fizeram que não com a cabeça então continuou - todos vocês são personagens de histórias, distintas, mas que fizeram grande sucesso.  
- Personagens?  
- Histórias?  
- Sucesso?  
- Percy Jackson, filho de Poseidon, Deus do mar, você é um semideus, e seus livros passam para as pessoas que não se deve desistir, que lutar por aqueles que você ama vale a pena, e enquanto houver vontade, haverá esperança.  
- Katniss e Peeta, vocês são tributos dos Jogos Vorazes, vinte e quatro tributos, apenas um sai vivo. A história de vocês passa exatamente o mundo em que vivemos hoje, crianças morrendo de fome, pessoas mandadas ao matadouro, porém, a força está na voz do povo, lutar é saída, e que se a sociedade quiser, ela pode mandar. O governo nos deixa de lado, e prioriza os mais ricos, mas quando os mais pobres perceberem o seu poder, ai sim as coisas irão mudar.  
- Harry, não preciso falar muito sobre você, sua história faz as pessoas acreditarem em magia, acreditarem que tudo é possível quando se quer, e que o amor é uma das coisas mais fortes que existe. Amor de amigos, amor de mãe, amor pelo poder, amor.

Todos olhavam para ela perplexos, como ela sabia tudo aquilo? Com certeza não estava em _'Hogwarts, uma história',_ ela não parecia ser da Capital, e não tinha muita cara de quem veio do Olimpo.  
- Hermione, como sabe de tudo isso? - Perguntou Harry, sabia que a amiga era inteligente, mas aquelas informações eram realmente diferentes  
- Francamente, vocês não leem não? - perguntou ela, e revirou os olhos, típico - li o livro de vocês - apontou para o casal e Percy  
- Então, você quer dizer que somos apenas personagens? - perguntou Percy, sua vida era uma mentira?  
- Se somos apenas personagens, não somos importantes, não precisamos existir - disse Katniss  
- Totalmente ao contrário - exasperou-se Hermione - Vocês, mais do que ninguém, dão alegria pra muitas pessoas. Quando elas leem suas aventuras, elas não simplesmente folheiam os livros, elas parecem entrar na história, participar e fazer parte de todo o mundo no qual vocês passam. Se sairmos dessa short fic iremos encontrar pessoas dizendo serem semideuses por acreditar em deuses gregos e se identificar tanto com os personagens quanto com a história, encontraremos alguns tributos também, eles têm vontade de participar dos jogos e lutar por um país melhor, encontramos bruxos de todas as idades ainda esperando por sua carta de Hogwarts porque eles acreditam em magia! Vocês não enxergam? São muito importantes na vida dessas pessoas, elas vivem com vocês, e vivem a história de vocês também! Vocês sonharam e os fizeram sonhar, as pessoas sorriram quando você atingiu uma maçã que estava na boca de um porco assado, vendo uma caneta se transformar em espada ou com um feitiço errado resultando em explosão.  
- Eu não sabia que era tudo isso - comentou Percy, sua vida era totalmente corrida, era perigo atrás de perigo, e as pessoas gostavam disso, e estavam com ele, não soube explicar o que sentiu naquele momento  
- Muito menos eu - Peeta e Katniss se entreolhavam, eles tinham de salvar um ao outro, mas o orgulho por colocarem sorriso em milhões de pessoas estava alto o suficiente para eles esquecerem a guerra por instantes  
- Então, nesse tempo que estamos conversando aqui, milhões de pessoas estão lendo sobre nossas vidas? - perguntou Harry surpreso, ele estava acostumado com o fato de todos saberem seu nome, mas aquilo era totalmente diferente, estava feliz por fazer as pessoas sonharem  
- não apenas lendo, mas vivendo também - completou Hermione e olhou para o relógio - Olha o horário Harry, precisamos voltar! Não podemos chegar tarde ou nos meteremos em encrenca  
- Eu também preciso ir, ou Annabeth irá ficar irritada por não estar na hora do jantar, - disse Percy, virou-se para o rio e gritou - Blackjack!  
- Katniss, acho melhor nós irmos também - disse Peeta - o jogo ainda não acabou - a garota concordou com a cabeça e virou-se para os demais.  
- Foi bom conhecer vocês, talvez nos encontremos mais, tudo pode acontecer certo? Basta acreditar.  
Todos concordaram, e estavam indo cada um para seu lado. Voltando para suas histórias, para fazerem cada vez mais pessoas viajarem por elas, chorarem por pessoas que não deviam ter partido, rido com comentários ou situações, chateada por nada estar dando certo, ou simplesmente comemorar por alguma vitória.  
Antes de partir, Percy virou-se para Hermione mais uma vez, e perguntou para ter certeza  
- Então, nós somos histórias? - todos pararam e olharam para Hermione, que sorriu e respondeu com todo o orgulho  
- Não apenas histórias, mas lendas.  
Partiram, estava na hora de mais uma aventura.

NA - A fic foi postada como foi mandada, tem alguns erros de português que serão revisados depois para uma leitura um pouco melhor. desculpem.


End file.
